goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mohawk Productions Inc.
Background: This is the production company of Bruce Helford, co-creator and one of the executive producers of shows such as The Drew Carey Show and The George Lopez Show. (March 14, 1994-present) Nicknames: "Kicking Baby In Womb", "Ultrasound Baby", "Ultrasound of Doom", "Giggling Fetus", "The Baby" Logo: We see an actual shot of an ultrasound (the blurry X-ray of what of a baby looks like in a pregnant mother) of a fetus, moving around a bit. The text: MOHAWK PRODUCTIONS, INC. has already appeared, "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" fades in below, and toward the end of the logo, the fetus giggles. Trivia: The son of Mohawk Productions founder Bruce Helford - named Aven - is the fetus in the logo. The giggle is also Aven's. One idea that the people in the company had was to use something with Mohawk Indians, but wanted something more personal. Variants: On The Drew Carey Show S2 episode "Drew Blows His Promotion", the fetus farts instead. The fetus has meowed on The Drew Carey Show S3 episode "What's Wrong with this Episode?". Starting in 2001, the Mohawk text became more stylized and became animated. The Mohawk text became a bit more cursive (except for the "H"), and is over a box, half black, half white, with a set of TV antennae. The text, "PRODUCTIONS, INC. IN ASSOCIATION WITH" is below. This whole logo comes in from the left (a la Paramount "Blue Mountain"), with the box spinning in and stopping in the center as the text "springs" out. The animation/ultrasound is about the same, except it has a blue tint to it this time, instead of black/white like before. On the George Lopez episode "She Drives Me Crazy," the drums loop a few times, with the logo freezing after the first loop and until the fetus giggles, which may have been unintentional. FX/SFX: The actual ultrasound. Music/Sounds: A drumbeat followed by a baby's giggle. Music/Sounds Variant: Due to compressed credits on ABC, there was often an accordion-tinged hip-hop like generic ABC jingle playing over (intended to resemble music played over establishing shots on The Drew Carey Show), but the giggle still remains. Strangely, on Laff airings of The Drew Carey Show episodes "Drew Live" (S5) and "Drew Live II" (S6), this generic theme variant of this logo is kept. CBS airings of Bless This House uses it's generic theme. A different variant of the generic ABC jingle is currently used on airings of The Conners, though the giggle is removed. Availability: Common. The original version can be seen on S1-S6 of The Drew Carey Show, and the updated version can be seen on S7-S9 of The Drew Carey Show as well as on George Lopez (where the shortened version can also be found). It also appears on The Oblongs, and Wanda at Large. It also appeared on The Norm Show (or simply Norm), which has faded into obscurity. The logo first appeared on Someone Like Me, a short-lived sitcom that aired on NBC in early 1994. It's also seen on Anger Management (the TV show; not the movie) and Kevin Can Wait. This was never used on the 2018 revival of Roseanne despite Helford serving as that show's executive producer, though it is currently used on the spin-off The Conners. Editor's Note: Some people have been scared of this logo because of the fetus, but those who are used to seeing it won't find it scary. Category:Debut Logos in 1994 Category:1994 Logos Category:Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki